


messes and cracks

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Masculinity Complex, Multi, Other, chihiro gets worried for taka getting anxious about ooawada being a mess, hoo boys get ready, oowada is a mess, other stuff, taka gets anxious about oowada being a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: Mondo Oowada, 17, living alone, starts realizing something.





	messes and cracks

Mondo wakes up with a stomach bug. That's what he's calling it. When your stomach's doing back flips and your heart is aching like something is holding onto it, that's a stomach bug, right? Sure. So, he cuddles up in his blankets, ready for a sick day or two. For about two seconds, before Kiyotaka Ishimaru bursts into his room and throws off his blankets.  
  
"You are late for class! Unless you are sick and dying or have amnesia, please remember to attend." He shouts, his red eyes almost piercing Mondo's soul. Mondo just scrambles the cover himself.  
  
"Dude, ser-" He suddenly had a coughing fit, and he covers his mouth. "Dude, seriously now is not a good time." Kiyotaka's carmine eyes give him a sympathetic look, before it becomes pointed.  
  
"Your room is cold, were you _trying_ to get sick?" he says, vermilion eyes accusatory. Mondo doesn't know why he keeps going back to his eyes....  
  
"Nah, I read somewhere that having your room colder or somethin' is healthier." He gets out, voice sore and thick with a foamy feel. Kiyotaka's cochineal eyes get momentarily hidden by the boy's eyelids, eyelashes spilling out onto he cheeks, and he looks beautiful, if not for only a few seconds.  
  
"Ah well... Just remember to take care of yourself. Don't think you're getting out of class. come with me!"   
  
"I'm not dressed!"  
  
"Then get dressed!"  
  
So he does. Kiyotaka leaves. Mondo wouldn't say he's being obedient, just... Compliant. He doesn't want to wear a tank top, so he puts on a gray turtleneck and black sweatpants, slipped on some shoes and sliding his biker trench coat over his shoulders, he doesn't bother with his sleeves. Kiyotaka looks him over, but doesn't say anything and continues walking out the dorm apartment building. When they finally reach the Ultimates building, as they walk into their class, Aoi and Togami were having some sort of heated discussion.   
  
"You're always so mean to Touko! Just be nice to her for once! In fact, you're mean to all of us!" Aoi shouts, and Mondo has to hold back a wince, covering his ears. He feels so hypersensitive, like the tiniest sound could burst him into tears. It was such a weird feeling, and it bothered him. Sure, he's had off days, but this was like an off-off _week_. He just knew in his soul somewhere that this feeling is only gonna get worse, but he's pushing it back. Because off days are just stuff you can handle by yourself.   
  
As Kiyotaka separates the two and shouts a quick "Detention! Both of you!", Mondo sits down at the back of the class, at the window seat. He was always a window seat kinda guy, but in middle school there was an exception because the window seat was already taken. So, he had suffered his tiny first year sitting in the middle of the class.  
  
Someday's, he would look out the window and wonder how high he would have to be to enjoy the beautiful view. Sometimes, he would voice this, his tone quiet and not expecting an answer, and then Takemichi would say something like "Once you enjoy yourself, I think you can enjoy everything around you."  
  
He can feel someone shake his shoulder and he looks over to see Leon, looking concerned with Hiro standing next to him. "Dude, you've been quiet for like, 30 minutes. Aoi even started shouting your name in a silly voice, but you missed it. What's so interesting about the window that you've been ignoring everyone?"  
  
"Oh.. Uh.. Sorry. Nothing." And for a second, Leon and Hiro look at each other, before Leon squints at Mondo for a long second. "Look, it's nothing. If it was something, I would've told you. I'm just spacey today."   
  
"Well...Okay. You can trust us, you know?" And with that, they're gone. And like, _yeah,_ he know he can trust them, but that's _not the point_. Like, did they legitimately think something was wrong? It's called an off day, dipshits. And _Jesus_! He feels bad for thinking-calling them that, but he doesn't even care anymore.  
  
He kind of lost the ability to care this morning when a boy with pretty eyes and a cute smile burst into his room and tore his blankets off.... And when he puts it like that it sounds bad! God! It might've been 5 minutes since they left, dear God it might've been 3 minutes again, but it felt like time wasn't passing for him and it's suffering. So, he shakes his head and stops staring at the back of Kiyotaka's head, and looks out the window. There wasn't a lot of scenery. Just some trees on the sides and a empty lot for the students to walk all over.  
  
It was actually kind of boring, to be honest. But! He did know a nice park nearby and would really take his breath away, even if it was only for a couple of seconds. That's the thing with Mondo. He just can't enjoy scenery.   
  
Chihiro. He doesn't know what makes him suddenly pull his eyes to the small boy, but there's something about his dark vermeil hair that makes Mondo blush and immediately look away. It's so school girl-ish that it throws him off, and that only makes him blush more. So now, he's sitting at a window seat wearing a turtle neck and looking out the window, looking as red as Kiyotaka's eyes. And there he is again thinking about those eyes. God, what's wrong with him today?   
  
Nothing. Nothing was wrong with him. It's probably the same with the others. But, when he looks at Byakuya, all he feels is anger and shame. When he looks at Touko, he just feels sympathy for her, wishing that she would ditch the asshole and stand up for herself. He looks at Makoto, but he feels remorse and anxiety. To be completely honest, the boy scares him. He so open-minded and kind, and positive it was scary. Positive people make him feel strung out and tired, because they're so happy for no _goddamn reason._   
  
So, it's just another part of the off day.  
  
But, when he looks up at Kiyotaka's eyes, he almost physically swoons. Those scarlet pools are so beautiful, and he has to thread his fingers together and force himself to look down at his fingernails. They're messy and bitten, and his cuticles, as smooth as they are, are starting to shred themselves again. The skin around his fingernails is bruised and scraped, mostly from carpentering and punching walls. He looks at his knuckles, they have callouses on them from, once again, punching. Now that he thinks about it, he wore this turtleneck when he made a wooden bat.   
  
He pulls his turtleneck over his nose, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks. He looks over at Chihiro's hair, and it only gets worse. Chihiro is so pretty, his hair is tangled and messy, waves and occasional curls bunched together. He was beautiful in every way. It was so weird that we was thinking this way, but he forced himself to stop caring in favor of figuring out what the hell was happening with him.   
  
He looks into Kiyotaka's eyes, those cochineal pools pulling him in, and he feels himself swimming, _drowning_ in them. The blood rushes to his cheeks again, and blood makes him think more and more about Kiyotaka, and Chihiro.  
  
And of course, he feels all gushy inside because of them, but there's also the whole "stomach doing back flips" thing. He felt like someone was slowly scooping out his heart with a spoon. He felt like there was ice, slowly melting in his stomach. He would say something, but whenever he feels like this, he just writes it off as a stomach bug and gets back to work. That's what he always did.  
  
But, as the lunch bell rings, Mondo doesn't budge, staring out the window once more. He can feel someone scoot their table closer and sit down, can hear them talking about nothing in particular, but he doesn't actually see or hear them. All he can see is a barren land and all he can hear is white noise, buzzing in his ear and swirling like a steering wheel.   
  
It's not until whoever is sitting next to him taps his shoulder, does he see who it is. He feels his foggy vision clear, and he sees Chihiro, of all people, sitting at his side and smilingly unknowingly.  
  
"Hey, um, I just noticed you staring at me and I thought that you wanted to sit with me or something.. But I knew you wouldn't ask by yourself, so I did it myself~!" And... Yeah, that makes sense, but it still makes him blush.   
  
"Yeah, cool. Okay." He fiddles with his turtleneck again, the sleeves capturing his attention most. They were long, reaching his knuckles. It would be bordering too feminine for him, if it weren't for the dark gray color. He remembers it being a hand-me-down from Daiya. And there he goes with the depressing thoughts! He couldn't help them at this point. The moment he thinks about Daiya, they come flooding in, like paparazzi or paramedics.   
  
Suddenly, Chihiro forces his bento box in front of Mondo, shoving his chopsticks into Mondo's hands. "You haven't eaten anything! Did you even pack any food?"   
  
"Nope. Haven't for the whole week. I'm surprised you only noticed now."  
  
"What!" And with that, Chihiro takes the chopsticks and picks up a bit of egg, putting it up to his mouth. Mondo huffs, but opens his mouth in mock spite. "It's Thursday!"  
  
"It _is_ Thursday. Thanks Mr. Calendar. Next time, can you tell me what time it is?" Mondo jokes, smiling teasingly.  
  
Chihiro just huffs, picking up some sticky rice and shoving it into Mondo's mouth. "Shush. You need to take better care of yourself."  
  
Mondo frowns, but chews on the rice and gulps. "I do take care of myself."  
  
Chihiro laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, and I've never had coffee before. I literally _live_ off of coffee."  
  
"I've had gallons of coffee before, doesn't mean I live off it, just means I like it." Chihiro frowns, sadness and sympathy swirling together in those beautiful honey golden eyes.  
  
"So what, you like not taking care of yourself?" Mondo raises an eyebrow. Chihiro raises the chopsticks to his mouth, and he opens his mouth. It's something spicy, but he can't tell what it is from just the texture and taste. He really likes it though. It's sweet and spicy, and it taste a little bit bread-y, but there's a chicken-y, beefy taste in there too. He would say it's a dumpling or a pot sticker, but it doesn't taste like the dumpling dough.  
  
"That's a little assumption-y. Hey, what is this?" He asks, pointing at his mouth.  
  
"General Tsyo chicken! I got the recipe while I was at a con in America." Chihiro says, smiling proudly. Mondo smiles back, but there's something about it that tips Chihiro off.   
  
"We're not done with this. You do need to take care of yourself, you can't just say that working out is taking care of yourself. Someday, you're really going to hurt yourself." And Mondo has to scoff.   
  
He thinks, internally, ' _Honey, too late for that._ ', but he has to bite that back and smile. "Probably."   
  
Chihiro just forces more food into his mouth, and it goes on like this for a bit longer, until there's no food in the box, and lunch is over.   
  
Kiyotaka looks at them as soon as he walks in, and Kiyotaka feels himself hopping over to them. Mondo looks up at him, and immediately smiles.  
  
"Hey! Come sit with us!" Chihiro says, smiling wide. Kiyotaka smiles back, and pulls the table next to them against Chihiro's table.   
  
"We'll have to put these tables back, but it's always a pleasure to sit with you two!" Kiyotaka says, his heart fluttering and feeling his ears go red.  
  
Mondo smiles, his attention almost immediately going to Kiyotaka's eyes.  
  
Kiyotaka's attention goes to Mondo's cheeks, where there's deep freckles over tanned skin. "So, Mondo, Chihiro, what were you talking about?"  
  
Chihiro puffs his adorable cheeks, crossing his arms. "Mondo doesn't take care of himself!"  
  
"I do too!" Mondo shouts, blushing.   
  
"Mondo, is this true?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Mondo says, and the blood goes to his ears, anger boiling over embarrassment.  
  
Kiyotaka frowns. "This isn't a matter to get angry about."   
  
Mondo huffs, shoving his sleeves over his knuckles and gripping the fabric. He hated this. Class was almost done and honestly they didn't _have_ to go to class, so he stands up and walks out of the class.


End file.
